


The Beauty of the Sky

by Haruka_1224



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Himari Saaya and Moca make appearances, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_1224/pseuds/Haruka_1224
Summary: Soulmate AU: You can see every color except for that of your soulmate's eyes.Mitake Ran had never seen the sky. Blue was not something she knew, but it was something she was content living without.Udagawa Tomoe had never seen the sky. Not when it was at its most breathtaking, when gold and red and purple streaked through, because in her eyes red was the ugliest gray in the world.When they finally meet, they realize how beautiful the sky can truly be.





	The Beauty of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Tomoe/Ran content, and I am going to try to be the change that I want to see in the world.
> 
> If you have any ideas / headcanons you wish to bounce off me, or any requests to make, don't hesitate to find me over on Tumblr at megapieceoftrash!

Mitake Ran had never seen the sky.

Well, that was not entirely true, she supposed. She had seen it, stretching endlessly above her head, but she had never truly  _ seen _ it, the way most of her classmates and friends were able to. In the morning, when they gasped at how beautifully blue the sky was on their way to school, all Ran could see was a dreary expanse of gray. In the evening, as they walked home and admired the stars twinkling in the navy blue sky, all she could see was white spots scattered over a muted gray blanket.

Needless to say, Ran had never seen the sea, either.

To her, it was just an endless expanse of dead gray water, a horrible eyesore as it lapped against the golden shore. She could never understand why Moca loved it so much, why she and Saaya would drag her to the beach every summer in an attempt to make her swim.

“Don’t worry, Ran,” Moca would smile, grabbing her by the arm, “One day, you’ll meet your soulmate and you’ll be able to see how pretty the sky and the sea are.”

Ran would scoff and look away, mumbling about not needing any of that. She didn’t care if she never found her soulmate, if she never knew what the color blue was like, if she could never tell if somebody had blue or gray eyes because she couldn’t tell the difference. She was content not knowing what the sky was really like, or how the sea sparkled like crystals in the sunlight; it had little to no negative effect on her life.  


Who cared about this soulmate thing, anyway? Ran had lived perfectly fine without the color blue or any of its variants for almost sixteen years, she could surely live without it.

Unfortunately, that did not stop Moca from elbowing her every time a blue-eyed person would walk by, wondering if that person could be the one. Depending on how she felt that day, Ran would either pointedly look away, or sigh deeply and indulge her friend by glaring that unfortunate person straight in the eye, usually freaking them out.  


Needless to say, they were never the one, and she had quickly earned a reputation for being hostile, unapproachable and cold due to all that glaring. Not that she minded - having less people disturbing her meant having more time to practice, to sing, to write, to do things that were actually important.  


Who cared if she was missing out on the color of their eyes? It wasn’t oxygen, food or water, it was just a stupid spectrum of light.

Ran wasn’t going to let herself get swallowed up in that foolishness.

 

~

 

Udagawa Tomoe had never seen the sky.

Well, that was not entirely true, she had seen it, and could see it, for most parts of the day. But the parts that were supposedly the most beautiful, when the sun was climbing into the sky or sinking into the sea, she saw nothing but muted gray clashing with violent streaks of gold.

Needless to say, Tomoe had never seen her own hair, either.

Or her sister’s eyes, for that matter. All she saw was limp, dead gray, an ugly color that seemed to suck the warmth from her chest. She couldn’t stand to see the roses her mother had planted in the front yard either, blossoms of ugly gray, and had no idea why her family members loved them so much. It was awful, the color that they were, and she avoided looking at herself in photographs and reflective surfaces to save herself the pain.  


She studiously kept her hair short, not wanting to have to see any of it, but Ako and Himari repeatedly reassured her that it was a beautiful color and that she shouldn’t hate it.

“Tomoe, once you find your soulmate, you’ll see,” Himari would say, clinging on to her arm with a wide grin. “You’ll see how beautiful red can be.”

Tomoe would smile and shrug, unsure about the idea of soulmates in general. So one day, she would just randomly meet someone in the eye, red would come into focus, and then they would be happy together forever? That sounded too easy, like a giant setup for disappointment, because people were all different and were just too complicated for that kind of thing.

Anyway, what if your eye color wasn’t theirs, and the world had shoved you with them out of spite? Everyone knew at least one person with that problem, yet they chose to believe that it could never happen to them.

And what would you do if someone’s color was yours, but yours was someone else’s? Would you deny yourself your own color to make them happy, or would you hurt them to find your own?

It was something that plagued the mind of most teenagers, Tomoe had realized over the years. She had comforted and listened to dozens of girls who were panicking about how things could go wrong, if they would not like their soulmate or if their soulmate would not like them. It felt like a stupid thing, really, and Tomoe honestly wouldn’t mind if she could never see the color red.

Sure, it would be nice to look her baby sister in the eye and not see the dull gray of death staring back at her, but she could manage without. Who needed sunsets and sunrises and roses, when the smiles of those she cared about were infinitely more beautiful?

Tomoe didn’t need a pair of red eyes to help her see how lovely the world was. She already knew.

 

~

 

Ran had no idea what she should have expected, but it definitely was not this. It was not this sudden burst of color burning into her eyeballs, it was not the breath being stolen from her lungs as she stared, slack-jawed, into endless blue eyes.

So  _ that _ was blue, she thought, so _that_ was what she had been missing. She had never imagined it could be so beautiful, so bright, warming her all the way down to her bones.

Who was that girl, she wondered, with the short red hair and the eyes that made Ran feel alive?

“Ran, what’s wrong?” Moca tilted her head to one side, and Ran felt her heart stop when she recognized the knowing smirk on her friend’s face.

She had been too obvious, standing frozen as if she had turned to stone, and if that had not been enough to give her away, the heat rising in her cheeks definitely had. And now… Moca would probably work together with Saaya in an attempt to get her to know this person, her soulmate…

What if she wasn’t a nice person, Ran suddenly panicked, what if she hated music, what if she was mean and cold? What if she didn’t like  _ her, _ because she was too awkward and cold and distant? What if she had been expecting someone else, a boy, perhaps, and got disappointed and angry?  


Before she could say a word, Saaya went running up to the girl, calling, “Tomoe! Isn’t it great that we’re in the same school?”

_Tomoe_. Her name was Tomoe. Ran found herself etching the word into her brain, her fingers aching to find out how it was written, to burn every rise and curve into her muscles.

“Saaya!” Tomoe smiled, and it made her eyes shine like the sun. “It’s so nice to see another familiar face.”

Grabbing Ran by the arm, Moca dragged her over, giving Saaya a quick wink. Confused and very, very afraid, Ran struggled not to have a complete meltdown as she stumbled over.

Smiling, Saaya looped an arm around Moca, cheerfully saying, "Tomoe, these are my friends from middle school. I think you haven't met?"

Tomoe nodded,  her gaze slowly flickering from Moca to Ran, and the moment their eyes met…

Her eyes widened, a sliver of relief slipping into Ran’s chest at the sight. At the very least, it was not a one-sided affair, and Ran was not the only one struggling to remember how to breathe. Did Tomoe find red just as beautiful as Ran found blue, she could not help but wonder, was she seeing the world in a whole new light, too?  


“What have we got here~?” Moca asked with a teasing grin, and Ran flushed an even deeper shade of red as she elbowed her friend.

Stunned, Tomoe could only watch the new color blossom over the stranger’s cheeks, a color so lovely she could hardly remember how she had lived without it. It was so warm, so vibrant - was her hair a shade like that? Were roses and the dawn sky a shade like that? If they were, Tomoe could finally understand why people loved it so much. It was breathtaking, a color so full of life she could not look anywhere else.

Mentally shaking herself, Tomoe kicked her brain back into gear. It was impolite of her to keep staring like a fool at Saaya's friends, where had her manners gone?  


“I’m Udagawa Tomoe,” she lowered her head, “Please take care of me.”

“Mi-Mitake Ran,” Ran stuttered, returning the bow, “Please take care of me, too.”

That day was the first day they realized how truly beautiful the sky could be.


End file.
